Inuyasha and Kagome's BIG Breakright
by InuRyoko
Summary: Inuyasha, NICE?! Sango and Miroku, FLIRTING?! Kaede, BUSY?! Shippo....where IS shippo anyway? Ah, well! I"m not good at this....Anyway, read this if you wanna know HOW that happened. Remember to R&R! I need criticism! Not like Simon from American Idol tho


A/N: Hello again! This is InuRyoko! And...my stupid annoying sister who keeps on following me everywhere is here, too...*grumbles*  
  
Sakura: Aw, it can't be THAT bad, older sissy! *smirks*  
  
Yeah, it IS that bad, you brat.  
  
Sakura: I am NOT a brat!  
  
Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure you're not. *nods VERY slowly*  
  
Sakura: *grumbles*  
  
Who's grumbling NOW? HAHAHA!  
  
Sakura: Shut up!  
Anyway, on with the story! ^_^  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own Inuyasha and Co. so DON'T make fun of ME about it! *fumes*  
  
Sakura: *pushes her away before her older sister blows up*  
Inuyasha and Kagome's BIG break  
By InuRyoko  
----------------------------------------****  
Sengoku Jidai, 6:50 AM  
----------------------------------------****  
"Die...you piece of shit...die..." Inuyasha mumbled in his sleep. He wasn't tossing and turning. If he were sleeping on a futon (A/N: Um...explain later!) he would be, but he was a demon, and he could sleep like that in a tree and he'd STILL be safe.  
"Kagome...move away from the piece of shit...ramen..." Inuyasha mumbled again. Oooooohh...he's turning round...I mean moving...hope he's not gonna-  
  
*crack!*  
  
"AWWW, HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!"  
  
-fall...uh...hehehehehehehe...yeah, anyway, Inuyasha had turned and turned and turned and turned and turned and THEN the branch broke then he fell on the ground. Complete with swirly eyes, an AWFUL morning wake-up call, an AWFUL mood, AND an aching butt.  
  
Well, I'm SURE, it doesn't hurt much. He IS hanyou after all. Inuyasha groaned and tried to stand up, to no avail. He fell to the ground and grumbled, "Feh...damn branch...humph..."  
  
He just sat there and knelt anyway, since he COULD. So, he rubbed his sore butt, which KIND OF looked wrong but hey, he fell down a tree from a HIGH BRANCH. You know, the one AT THE TOP? Plus, the tree was also kind of, reeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy tall. So, poor Inuyasha. (A/N: I feel REALLY sorry for him *nods* but that would've been some GOOD black-mail material! *evil cackle*)  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and finally got to be able to get up. "Stupid branch...that was a really good dream, too..."  
----------------------------------------****  
Sengoku Jidai, 7:00 AM  
----------------------------------------****  
"AWWW, HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!!"  
Kagome woke up, who KNOWS, how she woke up. Oh yeah, she heard a REALLY LOUD yell... 'Was that Inuyasha? Possibly...must've fallen from a tree, I presume' (A/N: How right is she? ^_~ And its just a guess, too. ^_^) she thought, standing up and heading to her big ol' over-stuffed bag.  
  
She heard a rustle in the leaves and turned her head in her crouching position. Sure, her prediction was right, and there was Inuyasha, with leaves and twigs stuck in his hair. She tried to muffle her giggle, but man, if you were looking at a guy with a buncho twigs and leaves in his hair, you would laugh.  
  
She then giggled, then it grew longer, and larger, and then she let out a laugh. Poor Inuyasha was red, pouting, and hissing, "What are YOU looking at?" and demanding, "What's so funny, wench?!"  
  
Kagome just laughed and fell on the floor giggling or laughing or something that has something to do with BOTH of those, and said, in between laughs, "You're...you're hair...twigs...leaves...ears...mud...HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" She laughed again, and when she calmed down she saw a pouting, blushing, and red Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't laugh. I just fell from a tree. I would have LANDED GRACIOUSLY if it weren't for the fact I was dreaming about-" Inuyasha cut himself before he could continue on. He was red from the embarrassment of what he was dreaming and what he was GOING to say. "Um...about...k-killing the, uh, piece of, uh, shit..." He HAD to say that. Out of the fact that his dream was about him killing the "piece of shit," AKA Kouga, and then getting Kagome and letting her feed Ramen on him in his lap and...well...he really liked it! And they were gonna make out, too! So sad, huh? I mean, THAT good of a dream. (A/N: If I were a boy, I'd be bummed out, too. *nods* Sakura: Fa-ake! *says in a sing-song voice* Shut up, twerp!)  
  
Kagome cocked her head to the side, as if saying, "Oh, suuuuuuuuuuure!" And then, she said, "Piece of shit, huh? Who or what's that?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed, but then again, EVERYONE knew that he HATED Kouga. But he had a reason why, it was because Kouga was going OUT OF BOUNDS. Meaning, he wasn't supposed to be touching HIS Kagome that way. 'Huh? When'd it become MY Kagome?' he asked himself. 'Since you fell for her, you idiot,' his conscience nagged. 'Feh.'  
  
"Um...er...a guy...that I, er, dis...like...?" Inuyasha stuttered. Kagome just smiled and shrugged. "Whatever you say, Inuyasha. "Feh," was his reply, as usual.  
----------------------------------------****  
  
Sengoku Jidai, Lunch Time  
----------------------------------------****  
"...so, you're telling ME, that YOU have vacation time whatever or something in your time, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yep!...I have to leave tomorrow...and I have to take care of Sota, because Mama and Grandpa are off somewhere during that vacation," Kagome replied.  
  
"Aww...So, does that mean we have to post-pone our shard-hunting from THEN ON, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I guess, so..."  
  
"And is Inuyasha okay with this?" asked Miroku, gripping his staff, trying his best NOT to grope Sango right then.  
  
"Y-yeah...sort of...and he has to come with me..."  
  
"Why's that, Kagome-chan?" asked Sango.  
  
"Well, Sota, you know my lil brother, looks up to Inuyasha as an "idol" and stuff, so, I thought, bringing Inuyasha would not really make Sota be that much of a big deal."  
  
"Ah..." Sango and Miroku said simultaneously.  
  
"Where's Shippo, by the way?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Out bugging Inuyasha or something," Miroku replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
The day was pretty quiet, and things like that were usually the kind of conversation they had. Something about that day was really weird...None of them knew why...but it was somehow strange. Kaede, for some strange reason, was gone the whole morning, and who knows if she'll be gone that afternoon, too.  
----------------------------------------****  
Sengoku Jidai, Probably 3 or 2 hours later...  
----------------------------------------****  
Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome under the tree. True, he was extra grumpy, but hey! Miroku and Sango know of his feelings, and maybe even the brat kitsune, but...well, yeah! Sango had given him advice in trying to be nicer to Kagome. And NOT to let his pride lead him to...well, whatever it was she said.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha! What's up?" asked Kagome, smiling at him. Inuyasha blushed inwardly, didn't want to show it of course! Truthfully, he loved Kagome's smile. It made him happier for strange reasons and made his stomach do flip- flops or stuff of that such. "Um...I'm okay, Kagome? How 'bout you?" he said, smiling, trying his VERY BEST to make SMALL TALK.  
  
Kagome looked at him and blinked. Once, twice, three times. Then stared. Stared some more. And more. And more. And even more. Then finally smiled. "I'm fine, too, thanks, Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled, and began to talk casually to Kagome about...er, things.  
----------------------------------------****  
...meanwhile, where Miroku and Sango were...  
----------------------------------------****  
"...So, Sango, do you ever think all that advice we gave Inuyasha will work?" asked Miroku, looking up from his tea.  
  
"Definitely. That's what we women want, you know," replied Sango, gripping Hiraikotsu on her back, just in case the monk ever tried anything.  
  
Miroku sensed her "tenseness" and sighed, looking up from sipping his tea again. "Look, Sango, I WON'T grope you today. I know what you women want anyway. And I KNOW its not perv."  
  
Sango 'aw'ed and smiled. "Really, houshi?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Sango decided the monk MIGHT stick to his word, so she sipped her tea, too, and just put Hiraikotsu NEXT to her for later emergencies.  
------------------------------------------------------*****  
A/N: Okay! I'm done with THAT one! That ONE, MEASLEY, Chapter...I don't EVEN know if that was "romantic". Is it? Do you hate? Or do you like it? Or do I still need to work on it? *re-reads her work* Yeah, I guess it still does.  
  
Sakura: OF COURSE, it does! I mean-  
  
Shut up, Sakura and let me talk. SO anyway, criticize it, I don't care! Flames AND reviews are accepted!  
Till next time! And Sakura DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT INTERRUPTING ME!!!!!  
  
Sakura: Bitch.  
  
Sorry ass stalker. Nup! Not talking!  
  
Well got to go! AND YOU BETTER UPDATE OR YOU WON'T KNOW WHY THE DAY IS WEIRD AND WHY KAEDE'S GONE AND WHERE THE HELL SHIPPO IS!!!!!  
  
Yeah, so anywayz!  
Paws,  
  
InuRyoko ^_^ 


End file.
